


Successors

by Majorminor2242



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A serious 'what-if' scenario, Post-Tournament Of Power, Shonen Protagonists Unite, multi-dimensional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: What if?Such a simple way to start a question, but damn does it divulge into some of the most fascinatingly bizarre answers I could ever imagine.So What If... Goku was granted a SECOND wish after the end of the Tournament of Power due to his unfathomable achievement in mastering Ultra Instinct, a technique not even reached by most Gods in their near-limitless lifetimes, let alone perfected?
Relationships: Asta & Son Goku, Midoriya Izuku & Son Goku, Son Goku & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Successors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell by the simple plot, this story is essentially just going to be a hypothetical situation where Goku's wish led to the sudden appearance of three well-known and much-loved Shonen Protagonists: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto), Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia), and Asta (Black Clover).
> 
> Of course, take this entire story with a pinch of salt, as in reality, everybody knows that these three wouldn't hold a candle in comparison to the super-nova powerhouses that exist in Dragon Ball, but it's still a fun idea if you can suspend your disbelief a little.
> 
> After all, Krillin and Tien were both completely human WITHOUT any demonic-powers/quirks/etc still managed to compete in the Tournament of Power, considered as being in the 'top ten strongest warriors of their universe', whether they compared to Goku's strength or not. That's nothing to laugh about, so what if instead of just base human beings, we introduced these three?

"Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" he spoke with his arms outstretched as the audience all stared baffled.

_'Peas?'_

Suddenly, a dragon unlike the usual Shenron they were all used to on Earth loomed over their heads. It was golden and had every sense of regality about it, with its long and slender body coiling through all twelve universes and nigh-infinite dimensions.

**"To the one who summoned me;** _what is your wish?"_

"Now, Android 17. Please state your wish." the Grand Priest stated with a passive smirk.

Surrounded by the shimmering lights and vibrant hues of the cosmos, Universe 7 sighed in stressful relief as Android 17's wish was heard loud and clear by all, directed towards the Grand Priest and two Omni Kings. "Bring back the universes that got erased. All of them." he turned towards Goku, who was smiling so broadly it looked like he's been given his dream for his birthday, as his own thin lips tugged at the edges in a smirk. "And make it quick, would you? I've got my animals waiting for me back at the reserve."

 _"Thanks, 17."_ Goku whispered between painful breaths as he lay collapsed on their Universe's bleachers. After all, in their final stand against Jiren, Freeza and himself had given everything they had in order to eliminate the indomitable titan, leaving Android 17 hanging onto the arena by less than a hair's width as the final contestant standing within the tournament boundaries.

"Here, let me get you patched up, Goku." the airy and always chipper voice of Whis perked up, before the Angel tapped the very tip of his staff onto Goku's chest. Within that very moment, the weary saiyan felt his energy replenish and his broken body piece itself back together immaculately -as though he _hadn't_ just had most of his ribs crushed to powder in the face of true might that Jiren displayed.

"Thanks, Whis! Phew, I feel like I could run a marathon on Snake Way again!" he chuckled as he suddenly leapt up to his feet in a crouch before stretching his hamstrings; all of which were tense from the limit-shattering strain he'd put himself in over the last forty odd minutes.

From above the quite chatter of their group, of which some cried but all cheered for their victory, the ruckus of other Universes slowly phasing back into existence raised. From within Universe 6, Cabba, as well as Caulifla and Kale, all stared at each other in shell-shocked joy as they realised that they had been brought back. Champa looked over to his brother, and despite locking eyes and silently conveying a brief signal of true 'thanks', they both knew that it wasn't like either of them to say anything aloud, so remained silent. Beerus could barely suppress the small smirk he felt, silently relieved that his brother had been brought back, annoying or not, which went unnoticed by most.

Other Universes all around were smiling joyously as they hugged, cried and cheered for their revival, before everyone was eventually silenced by the lighthearted tone of the Grand Priest.

"It is thanks to Universe 7's wish, that all of you return to existence for the time being. For those of you who were originally intending to wish for something selfish if you won, you should perhaps reconsider your motives in the future, as it is thanks to the victory of someone selfless, that any of you remain to exist at all."

Various murmurs of chatter broke out upon hearing this, many of the questions being answered by the present Omni King in their childish voice, "Originally, if whoever won used their wish for anything other than to 'bring back the other universes that were erased', then we were going to erase their universe as well and just start all over again from the beginning for all of you."

_"WHAT!?"_ Beerus, alongside all of the other Gods of Destruction sweat-dropped, stuttering as quietly as they could as their eyes widened. _'That was their plan all along? To erase us all if our final wish was selfish?'_

"In light of this outcome however, _congratulations._ The competition was quite an entertaining show, correct milords?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!"

"-Super, super awesome!" the two Omni Kings responded with childish excitement as the Grand Priest continued.

"Another thing to mention, is the monumental achievement reached by one of the participants here today. The first mortal to not only emulate 'Ultra Instinct', but master it in only a matter of twenty minutes and three attempts. _Son Goku."_ as the Grand Priest said this, all of the Gods of Destructions knelt, reluctantly or not, out of respect.

It was 'rare' if an immortal God were ever to reach a fully mastered state of Ultra Instinct within their occupation as 'Destroyer' of their Universe. In fact, Beerus, who had lived for over 75 million years, had only emulated the -sign- version of Ultra Instinct, and he was considered the strongest God of Destruction currently throughout all the universes.

The fact that a mortal had surpassed them all was previously unimaginable, and whether they hated it or not, it was definitely a feat that demanded the upmost respect from them.

Continuing, Grand Priest spoke up once more. "After some consideration, the Lords Zeno have come to a conclusion, that a _second_ wish is to be granted to Son Goku and _Son Goku alone_ in acknowledgement of his achievement."

Suddenly teleporting before the steps that led up towards the two Omni Kings, Goku blinked in surprise towards the Grand Priest, before turning to his friends and then back again.

"This wish is unbound by most limitations, so you may be as selfish with it as you please without any repercussions." the Angel stated to the saiyan, who stood there in mild surprise and a little scepticism.

"No-one's gonna be erased because of this, _right?"_

The Angel chuckled. "No, you will not be erased no matter the answer, so think of anything that you would like granted and it shall be done -so long as you don't wish for something beyond granting." if Goku had to guess, he would assume that he was hinting towards anything wishing for 'power beyond the Omni Kings' being a big _no-no._

"Uhhh... Gee... I really don't know what I could ask for if I'm honest... I mean, I don't mean any disrespect, but most of anything I've every needed has been granted by Shenron or Porunga... I don't know what else I could wish for here that would be so different from the Dragon Balls back home..." Goku scratched his neck sheepishly beneath the amusedly cocked eyebrow the Grand Priest was displaying.

"Then how about I suggest something, if you don't mind?"

"Uhh, sure. What do you suggest?"

"Perhaps don't force your will into words. Instead, ask for Super Shenron to grant whatever the innermost depths of your heart long for?"

"Well..." he scratched his head, double checking to see if there really was nothing he could come up with at that point in time that seemed important to him. "I guess.... then yeah, let's just do that."

The Angel nodded, never dropping his customary smile as he turned to the nigh-omnipotent, colossal, golden dragon, whose body meandered throughout space-rifts like a snake.

The dragon's eyes gleamed a radiant yellow as the Grand Priest stated in the language of the gods, Goku's wish. **_"A simple wish. It has been done."_ **and with that, in a sudden and blinding ray of golden light, the dragon dispersed and the seven planet-sized wish-orbs scattered throughout the central sixth and seventh universes (as those were the two central, root universes of them all).

For a long while, everyone simply stood there, all seemingly waiting for something to happen as eyes roamed in curiosity and wonder.

Goku, after glancing around and seemingly sensing nothing different about himself or anything he could think about, muttered "I guess there really was nothing I wanted to wish for, huh?", but his eyes widened suddenly when he noticed the Grand Priest, as well as everybody else, looking behind him.

Blinking and lowering his right hand from his neck (of course due to his habit of scratching it when he was confused or thoughtful), he turned around, before his eyes suddenly lowered and he blinked in confusion, as right beneath his feet lay three kids, none of them older than perhaps sixteen and all of them sleeping soundly as though the rock beneath them was more comfortable than any bed they'd slept on before.

"Huh? Kids? Why would I wish for anything to do with these three...?" Goku wondered aloud in contemplation as everyone simply stared, until finally, the Grand Priest broke the suspenseful awkwardness.

"It seems that these three children all originate from some variation of planet _Earth_ from Universes _9-"_ he pointed towards one boy who had wild and spiky, golden-blonde hair and wore an orange and black, casual jumpsuit and sandals, _"-6-"_ he then indicated towards the second kid, who had black-viridescent, unkempt hair and a green jumpsuit on -but this one much more customised, like an eccentric costume, _"-and 4."_ finally, he gestured towards the last one, who this time had ash-blonde hair in a mix of the previous two's styles; large and spiky, but disheveled and unkempt- like a birds nest to be brutally honest. He wore simple clothes that looked a little more dated than the others', along with a thick, worn, leather satchel-belt and a black shoulder-cape that displayed the outline of a bull in gold on it in neat thread.

"Huh... Wait, hold on a minute, Universe 6? But wasn't Lord Champa's earth only just restored like... a year ago or something?!" Goku blanched in confusion. "How is this kid even alive at his age if that's the case?!"

From afar, both Beerus and Champa unanimously retorted as Vados spoke up for Champa. "The humans of Universe 6's Earth were the cause of their own destruction many millennia ago, however when Lord Champa restored the planet with the Super Dragon Balls, they were all revived and returned to their former state before they died. From there, Lord Champa made sure to erase the one who actually caused the annihilation of their own planet to make sure it didn't happen again and... well, it's obvious from there." she stated as the rest stared at the boy.

"Gee... so this kid was dead for several _thousand years?_ I wonder if he even knows about it..." Goku muttered in conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I feel I shall end off this first chapter here, however I would like to know if people are actually interested in this idea being continued or not?
> 
> There's three choices of story I've been thinking of investing in now and I'd like to know which one sounds most interesting to you guys as the readers!
> 
> A) Dragon Ball/My Hero Academia crossover (with Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki in Dragon Ball)  
> B) Dragon Ball (with Lucario from Pokémon being the main protagonist)  
> C) This current story (Dragon Ball, Naruto, My Hero Academia and Black Clover crossover)  
> D) This current story's crossover but instead starting off in Dragon Ball Z, not after the Tournament of Power 
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you like the most and the most popular one will most likely be the story that I continue from here!


End file.
